


Clumsy

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Adrien is self-deprecating. Ladybug will have none of it.





	Clumsy

Marinette was tucked into the couch in her living room, unable to climb the stairs to her room with the crutches, and staring at her phone. She’d left Adrien on read for the past few hours and wasn’t quite sure how to respond. It wasn’t that she wanted to ignore him, but when he’d sent her a selfie of him blowing her a kiss and she opened it, she’d tripped and fallen from her loft. 

Since then he’d sent a few more messages, nothing demanding, just snippets about what was going on with him. She felt terrible for not getting back to him sooner, but that guilt was being overpowered by her sheer humiliation.

**LB** : _Sorry for the late reply. Just got out of the hospital._

His response was instantaneous.

**AA** : _THE HOSPITAL??!!! Are you okay? I can be there in 10 minutes. Less maybe._

**LB** : _No need, I’m fine. Just a sprained ankle. Besides, I’m a civilian right now._

**AA** : _Okay. Good. I mean, not good, but, at least it wasn't something worse._

**LB** : _Yeah, I guess._

**AA** : _Was it an Akuma? Chat Noir should have been there to help. Dumb cat._

**LB** : _Hey! Be nice. It wasn’t an Akuma, and even if it was, it’s not like you can blame him._

**AA** : _It’s his job to protect you._

**LB** : _Um, no. It’s our job to protect Paris. Together. Besides, he has a life outside of being a hero._

**AA** : _So do you, but I don’t see you skipping out on a fight._

Marinette glared at the phone, typing furiously.

**LB** : _I’ll have you know, my partner is pretty amazing. 10/10, would work with again._

Adrien didn’t respond for a moment, the messenger showing him typing, then stopping, then starting again for a while.

**AA** : _Sounds like you might have a crush._

Marinette nearly dropped her phone.

**LB** : _What?!!? No!! I just respect him as a crime fighter is all. He’s dependable._

**AA** : _I don’t know, I think the Lady doth protest too much. It’s okay if you have a crush on him. Who wouldn’t, right?_

**LB** : _I do not have a crush on him! Maybe you have a crush on him._

**AA** : _I mean, maybe I do. But I’m more of a one superhero type of guy._

Marinette snorted, imagining Adrien with Chat Noir, her cheeks burning.

**LB** : _I won’t stand in the way of such beautiful love. You two would be perfect together._

**AA** : _No, I take it back! Don’t leave me!_

**LB** : _I’m sorry Adrien, I just can’t be the other woman._

**AA** : _It’s only you Lovebug. It’s only ever been you. But seriously, how’d you manage to sprain your ankle?_

**LB** : _I can’t tell you._

**AA** : _So it is Ladybug related. Sorry, I won’t ask anymore._

**LB** : _Ugh, no, it’s not Ladybug related. It’s just really embarrassing. Like, mega, ultra, super embarrassing._

**AA** : _Well, if you don’t feel comfortable, you don’t have to tell me. I understand._

Marinette paused, biting her lip. She hated lying to Adrien, but it seemed that’s all she was doing since they started this relationship. With a deep breath and a squaring of her shoulders, she took the leap.

**LB** : _It’s your fault. Your picture distracted me so much I fell off a balcony._

**AA** : _What!?!!!? I’m so sorry! I don’t know whether to feel flattered or horrified._

**LB** : _I’d go with flattered if I were you. Besides, I’m super clumsy. I probably end up with as many bruises as I have spots on my costume with all the spills I take._

**AA** : _...Can we admit that Chat Noir needs to do a better job taking care of you now?_

**LB** : _What did I say before? Besides, he takes plenty care of me._

**AA** : _And you’re sure I don’t need to be jealous?_

**LB** : _Absolutely not. In fact, you can be the first to sign my cast._

It wasn’t until she made it to school the next morning that Marinette realized her critical error. Alya was the first to ask to sign, after helping her hobble up the stairs, and the requests didn’t stop there. They kept coming from everyone she passed, even from students who weren’t in her class. And she had to turn them all down. 

Most took it well enough, though some were a bit miffed. A few were even visibly disappointed, like Marc. Marinette felt like a huge jerk, especially when Adrien made his way to them. His smile was bright and warm, like always, though instead of making her swoon like usual, she felt nauseous.

“You can’t sign my cast!” she nearly shouted, stopping him in his tracks and wiping the grin right off of his face.

“Okay?” He looked ready to back away further rather than join her, Alya, and Nino.

“Girl, chill out, we get it, no one can sign the thing. No need to take his head off.”

Marinette was so mortified she was near tears. “I’m sorry Adrien! I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s cool Marinette, I’m not mad. I’m sure whoever you are saving that spot for will be super happy. I know I’d be if the girl I cared about did that for me.” Marinette nodded mutely, blinded by his tender sincerity as their other friends snapped their attention to her.

“Dude, you have a boyfriend?”


End file.
